runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Minoru
Amy Minoru was a minor recurring character on Runaways. She is the daughter of Robert and Tina Minoru and the older sister of Nico. Due to their parent's annual charity meetings, Amy and Nico, were childhood friends with Alex Wilder, Chase Stein, Gert Yorkes, and Molly Hernandez. At the age of sixteen, she died of an apparent drug-induced suicide though Nico believed she wouldn't do that; two years after she died, Nico, with Alex's help, began investigating her death. Backstory As a young child, after Nico's birth, Jonah entered the Minoru Residence and relieved the babysitter of her duties. While he waited for Tina's arrival, he watched and played "Tea" with her. Once Tina arrived home, it shocked her and quickly took her back into her arms, making sure she was okay. When Amy was eight years old, she, with her parents and Nico, attended Gene and Alice Hernandez's funeral. While the parents talk and mourn the Hernandezes, she and the other children play games. In 2014, Amy won the Southern California Regional Champion trophy in Tennis. Shortly before she died, she and Alex met at Timely Coffee shop. They had told their parents that they were studying but in truth were playing Battlefront. Amy was having laptop issues and Alex offered to run a new antivirus. Amy stepped away to get them refills, only to wonder when Alex was going to ask out Nico. Alex wonders if it was that obvious, to which Amy notes that she's know since he was eleven. When she returned with the coffees, Alex had discovered that she had been hacked; that whoever had hacked her computer was key logging her to see everything she'd typed. Amy freaked out, grabbed her laptop and left. Outside Timely, she met with Kincaid in her car. She confesses to him that, at first, it was just "click jacking" and fooling around to crack her mom's password, which she managed to do. With that accomplished, she moved to bait-and-switch, making money in the process; ultimately, it was about beating her mother. However, in her attempt to hack Wizard, she set off alarms that alerted her mother which got people looking into the breach. Kincaid attempted to get her to confess to Tina, but she refused. The day she died, she contacted Alex. She wanted to meet at Timely Coffee shop to talk. However, she got a text from an unknown number, telling her that He found out. LEAVE THE HOUSE NOW!!! As she rushed around her room gathering what she could she threw the items into her bag and erased her hard drive. However, before she could leave, a dark figure prevented her escape. The next day, Nico finds her dead in her room, appearing to have died from a sertraline-induced suicide. Personality Not much is known about Amy's personality. She appeared to be a happy teenager at the surface, though frequently fought with her mother. Given that she was prescribed Sertraline, Amy was being treated for depression though the reason behind this remains unknown. Physical Appearance Amy was a beautiful tall, female with long black hair and bright brown eyes. Skills and Abilities Amy was an intelligent young women with a seemingly high IQ with skills in computer technology and hacking. Even though she cracked her mother's password, her skills paled in comparison as she set off Wizard's alarms, alerting Tina and Jonah. Additionally, Tina, whether she knew before or after her password was cracked, knew some extent of Amy's activities and keylogged her computer so she could follow every action that Amy performed. Relationships Tina Minoru The relationship between Amy and her mother, Tina, was strained and complicated. By Tina's own admission, they fought a lot, mainly because Amy was sixteen years old and Tina was her mother, a, seemingly, typical mother-daughter relationship, that had their own issues. The issues between them eventually lead Amy to attempting to hack Wizard just to beat Tina, just once. However, given their issues, Amy was terrified of her mother and what she's capable of doing. This is noted after Kincaid informed her that she set off Wizard's alarms and a lot of people were looking into it; she told him that "you don't know what she'll do to me". This prompted her to runaway, but before she could leave, she was murdered and her death was made to look like suicide. Alex Wilder Amy and Alex grew up together with the other children of PRIDE. They had a close connection to one another and frequently gamed together, specifically Battlefront either on PC or console. They were close enough that Amy realized that Alex had a crush on her sister, Nico, since he was eleven, but he was too afraid to approach her. While it was apparently obvious to Amy, it, seemingly, went unnoticed with Nico. Like Alex, Amy's had a high IQ and was knowledgeable in computers and hacking, though when her computer began acting up and slowing down, Alex offered to install some new antivirus but quickly discovered her activities were being keylogged. He attempted to help her out of this situation, but she refused and sought to handle it alone, eventually culminating in her attempt to runaway. After her death, Alex was unable to cope with the loss and did not attend Amy's funeral. Eventually, Alex and the other children lost touch with one another with two years passing before they got back together on the anniversary of Amy's death. Appearances ;Season One *''Reunion'' (Photo) *''Rewind'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny'' (Flashback, Young Amy) *''Fifteen'' (Flashback) *''Metamorphosis'' (Mentioned Only) *''Tsunami'' (Flashback, Young Amy) *''Doomsday'' (Flashback, Young Amy; Photo) *''Hostile'' (Mentioned Only) ;Season Two *''Radio On'' (Mentioned Only) *''Double Zeros'' (Mentioned Only) *''Old School'' (Drawing) *''Rock Bottom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Bury Another'' (Hallucination) *''Last Rites'' (Flashback) *''Last Waltz'' (Mentioned Only) *''Split Up'' (Mentioned Only) ;Season Three Trivia Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= ---- References See Also Category:Runaways Television Series Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minoru Family Category:Deceased